


If That's Love

by pacmansims90



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Love Confessions, Nudity, One Night Stands, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, silentshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 18:01:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20764616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pacmansims90/pseuds/pacmansims90
Summary: Tired of causal encounters, Serenity wants more from Kaiba than the occasional roll in the hay. What does Kaiba feel about that? Will Kaiba give her what she wants? Does he reciprocate the sentiment? Silentshipping heavily based on the song of the same name by Shawn James.





	If That's Love

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Not sure where this came from, but the idea hit me, and I had to get it out before I lost it. I don't own the characters mentioned or song this fic was inspired by, btw.

Serenity stirs from her slumber, still wrapped in the arms of her occasional nightly companion. Both naked from the night before, the warmth her companion's embrace enticing and comfy enough to lull her back to sleep. Though the individual she's snuggled up to usually leaves an impression of being anything but warm, she carefully nuzzles herself deeper into the hold of her bedmate as not to wake him.

"You're up." Seto Kaiba mutters matter-a-factly as Serenity finds a good position.

Serenity sighs internally, steeling herself for the coming ordeal with the stubborn, dense and drop-dead gorgeous CEO she's helplessly in love with.

"I am Seto," she replies, forgoing a subtle approach to getting comfortable. "But I don't have anywhere I need to be and…"

"Serenity." Seto interrupts. "You need to get your things and leave."

_What a fucking charmer._

Serenity, whom when pushed could be quite stubborn herself, lifts her head from Seto's chest. Her green eyes meeting his azure ones in a battle of glares. She brings her hand down roughly on his bare chest (the impact of which making an audible _smack_), pushing herself up. She completes her realignment of position straddling Seto. Her action had broken the hold of his arms around her, yet curiously enough his hands went straight to her waist seemingly by instinct. His new hold at her waist delicate enough as if handling the finest piece of porcelain, but firm enough to keep her in place as if she would disappear.

Seto, likely unable to help himself, drops his gaze to Serenity's now visibly bare chest. Her breasts bared for any who cared to look. Seto breaks his sight from Serenity's form. He completely turns his head away from her, moving a hand to cover the blush no doubt staining his face.

Taking this as a sign of defeat she presses him, "What I don't want to leave?" She asks as she smiles down at him.

"Serenity," he answers placing his hand back at her hip, retraining his eyes on hers with utmost discipline. "You know what our…" he stops, hesitating, "arrangement is." He finishes regret flashing in his eyes briefly. "The terms, the…"

"Seto Kaiba, spare me!" It's her turn to interrupt. "You speak to this," says Serenity gesturing between them frantically, "as if it's a business agreement. I'm not a business partner, I'm not a contactor and I'm not your employee. I'm tired of this 'arrangement' as put it, I want more. And based on what I'm seeing you do too. I'm…" she pauses sighing again. "I'm not sure why I even bother anymore."

She roughly removes Seto's hands from her waist, leaving her position on top of him without any regard for him.

_Prick._

Her feet touching down on the carpet, Serenity looks around attempting to locate her clothes, and cell phone. She locates her dress, underwear and purse in a pile at the foot of the expansive elegant bed.

Seto goes to locate some clothing of his own going to the dresser adjacent to the bed, mindlessly opening a drawer. Throwing a pair of underwear and some athletic shorts, he turns to Serenity as she finishes dressing herself. He takes his eyes off her, gluing then to the floor as she turns.

Digging her phone from her purse she presses the power button attempting but failing to turn it on. "Dead, great." She mutters.

"I'll get you an Uber," says Kaiba, his usual demeanor seeming being put in place, yet the cold indifference doesn't quite make it to his eyes. "Until we meet again."

Scoffing, Serenity responds, "So that's it."

"…"

"You know I talked to Mokuba last week. He said you've been spending a lot of with and on the phone with Tea. Is that it?"

Kaiba continues to stare at the carpet, eyes down cast.

"You know, I at least thought you respected me more than this. You could've said something. I would've just moved on with my life."

Kaiba finally looks up to meet Serenity's glare, hurt in her eyes very apparent. He breathes in ready to respond but stops himself.

"Well, aren't you going to say anything? There's no one in here but us! If I'm just a skirt to chase for you, another notch on your bed post I least deserve to know!" Serenity yells.

"There's no else…" Kaiba mutters.

"What did you say?"

"I said there's no else. It's you. It's always been you."

"You don't have to…"

"Serenity, Tea's one of your very best friends. Outside of your brother, she's probably the one other person that knows the most about you. That's the reason I've been spending so much time in person and on the phone with her. So, you don't have to worry about that."

"But why?"

"One of the reasons Kaiba Corp. and I are where we are to day is because of my ability to communicate. Direct press releases, pursuing contracts, marketing campaigns, delegating to those that are subordinate to me… Everything is clear, precise, to the point and without contradiction. But in my personal life my ability to communicate is lacking. You know this. My brother knows this. The person closest to what I have as a best friend, Yugi knows this."

"The point Seto…?"

"The point is that I was scared to death that I would l lose you if we communicated outside of our casual encounters. It was safe, familiar, comfortable."

He closes the distance between them, placing his hands on her shoulders. Blush creeping on to his face he breaths, "Please don't leave. I want you to stay." He takes deep breath in, "I love you, Serenity Wheeler."

Serenity further closes the distance, throwing herself into Kaiba wrapping her arms around him. The warmth she left overtaking her once more. "Seto Kaiba. You're frustrating, you're infuriating and you're an idiot. I love you too." She finishes as they meet in a passionate kiss.


End file.
